Needless Pines
by storys217ph
Summary: Pansy is a troubled girl. She returns to Hogwarts after a summer break. - Pansy / Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**bonus pics: **

** . **

**Needless Pines ch1 **

It was the last day of summer break. Pansy climbed up the stairs up to the second floor of the manor. She walked to her room looking down, she wasn't happy about going back to Hogwarts for this particular summer break was kind of fun.

She pushed the doors open lazily and stepped in her room only to stop few steps in. She saw her mother sitting on her bed, she looked mad as hell and she was holding something in her hand. Pansy knew what it was immediately.

"What is this Pansy?!" She started, yelling angrily at her sixteen year old daughter. She was flipping trough the magazine in disgust. "This muggle filth full of naked women!"

"It's…" Pansy started.

"Don't even try explaining!" Her mother yelled cutting her off. "I found it under your bed with the rest of your muggle things! Don't tell me you've been in the muggle world?!"

"No I haven't." Pansy lied. "Somebody threw it away. I stumbled on it by accident." The truth was she visited some muggle shops. She could cast nonverbally so it was easy for her to walk away with items she found interesting. She was stashing them in a secret compartment under her bed, protected by a spell of course. She wondered how her mother got to her stuff. "How did you…"

"You thought I wasn't gonna find out?! Removing that puny protective charm of yours was no trouble for me."

"Seamed pretty good to me at the time." Pansy retorted.

"Shut up!" Her mother yelled standing up. "Now pick up your things, we're going outside to burn them."

Pansy carried two hands full of items while her mother walked with only the magazine in her hand. They went outside into the back garden of the manor.

"Here." Pansy's mother instructed pointing at the stone bowl on the grass. Pansy dropped all of her stuff in.

"This thing is the worst." Her mother said holding up the magazine with naked women. "Why would you even read this? You're not a lesbian are you?!"

"No, of course not!"

"I certainly hope not, for your own sake."

"I didn't even look at it! I just didn't know where to throw it away, so I put it with the other things." Pansy explained.

"Now listen carefully!" Her mother said seriously striking a threatening pose. "If I hear anything from your Slytherin friends, any behaviour that's inappropriate I will tell your father. Than you'll be in real trouble, you understand?"

"Yes." Pansy said plainly bowing her head down.

"Now burn this garbage! You know the spell."

Pansy thought it was especially cruel making her burn her own things, but she had no choice. She pointed the wand as her mother threw the magazine onto the pile. Extremely hot flames came out form Pansy's wand and everything turned to smoke in a matter of seconds.

"Good, now go pack your things for Hogwarts."

By evening she was at Hogwarts, in the great hall. She wasn't enthusiastic about talking to anybody at the Slytherin table knowing what may happen if she unintentionally slipped out some piece of information. She played along but pretty much kept to herself. It's what she always did, she realized, hiding behind the thick layer of extrovertedness, all her conversations were shallow.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Needless Pines ch2**

Tomorrow it was a hot sunny day, and everyone was outside on the fresh air.

The trio went for a walk on the grassy path up to the more forested area, but there was someone following them.

"What does she want?" Ron asked looking over his shoulder.

"No idea." Harry replied.

"Oh leave her be, she's not that bad." Hermione commented glancing back at Pansy.

"Yea she is!" Ron snapped. "And what is she doing following us, why isn't she with her own group."

"Just ignore her, she'll go away." Hermione advised.

"She's looking for trouble, no doubt." Harry concluded.

Pansy closed the distance irritating them even more with her presence. They couldn't talk anymore without being heard. Finally Harry stopped and they all turned around. "What do you want Parkinson?" He asked angrily.

"Just taking a walk, nice day isn't it?"

Ron took a step forward. "Don't play coy with us Parkinson. Just go walk elsewhere!"

"I can walk wherever I want! This isn't your property Weasley… what is anyway? That dump of a house you call home?"

Ron reached for his wand.

Pansy did the same. "Alright Weasley, let's go, whenever you're ready."

"There are three of us here Parkinson." Ron threatened.

"Afraid to go one on one Weasley? I think you're boyfriend is scared of me Granger."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Hermione snapped to Ron's disappointment.

"Oh… very good. Hear that Weasley, you're not even good enough for a mudblood."

"I didn't say that! We are friends!" Hermione said raging.

"Wooah… calm down." Pansy said taking a step back. "You on your period Granger?"

"No!" she replied angrily.

Ron pointed his wand at Pansy but Hermione stopped him in time pushing his arm down.

"I don't know why you gotta defend her?!" Ron protested.

"I'm not. She's not worth it Ron, you're just gonna get in trouble."

"Fine." Ron accepted. "I'm tired of this. I'm going down to the quidditch field. Join me latter Harry?"

"Sure."

Ron started walking down the grassy hill.

"See you around Weasley!" She said putting her wand away. "Say hi to your pretty sister for me."

"Oh piss off!" Ron yelled out leaving.

"That's you're girlfriend, right Potter? What's her name G… G…?

"Ginny. Her name is Ginny." Harry said seriously. "I swear if you touch her, I'll… I'll…"

"Oh don't hurt me! I'm so scared." Pansy said sarcastically. "Don't worry Potter, I wont do anything she doesn't want me to." She said smirking. "Still, you could have done a lot better than a Weasley, being famous and all."

Harry fired a spell at Pansy provoked by this.

"Harry!?" Hermione exclaimed.

Pansy fell to her knees gripping her stomach. "Ahh… cheap shot Potter… a coward, just like your dead parents."

She really crossed the line now. Even Hermione couldn't react in time to stop Harry casting another spell, this time pointed at Pansy's chest.

It knocked her few yards back knocking the air out of her lungs.

Hermione ran to her making sure she wasn't hurt too bad, than she looked at Harry.

"I didn't wanna do this, but too much is too much." Harry explained.

Hermione nodded.

"I'm going to meet Ron at the field, you coming?"

"I'll stay here a bit to make sure she's okay." Hermione said and Harry descended down the grassy hill, his face still red from anger.

"Trust me… this is the only way he can win..." Pansy spoke from the ground still breathing heavily. "…in a fair duel I'd kick his ass… he wouldn't know what hit him." Pansy said still catching her breath.

"I'm sure you would." Hermione indulged her. "Just lay down and relax."

"Damn coward… idiot Potter…" She cursed form the ground.

"He only attacked you because you talked about his parents. They died before he could meet them. Try to imagine what that would be like."

"I did… must be great. Damn asshole Potter getting away with everything, doesn't even have parents to bother him."

"Sounds like you don't like your parents very much."

"I hate them, they're assholes." Pansy said standing up and dusting herself off. "I hate Slytherins too and Potter… just everybody!" She went up to the first row of the trees, edge of the forest, just a few yards above them.

Hermione followed her taking a few steps up, curious to hear what Pansy was saying.

Pansy slammed her fist on the dark brown bark of the pine tree, than pressed her forehead against it. She stood like that a bit before reaching up and plucking out a few pine needles from above.

Hermione observed her, wondering if she is ok, contemplating should she go meet Ron and Harry or stay here a little more.

Pansy went to the other side of the wide tree, disappearing from Hermione's sight. "Hey where are you going?" Hermione ran to the tree thinking Pansy may go into the forest alone.

Pansy came out from behind the tree. She held pine needles under her nose. "Look Granger, I'm a cat. You get it? Cat whiskers."

Hermione thought this was very childish, but also funny and cute. She laughed wholeheartedly.

"You sure rebounded quickly." Hermione said still laughing.

"Yea, what else can I do?" Pansy said shrugging her shoulders leaned against the tree.

"Nothing I guess."

"Exactly." Pansy confirmed. She was jumping up grabbing more pine needles in both of her hands.

"Well than, I'll be going." Hermione turned around starting to walk away.

"Hey Granger wait!"

Hermione turned around.

Pansy threw the pine needles from her hands into the air. There must have been a hundred off them, they flew trough the air landing mostly on Hermione, sticking into her bushy hair.

"Damit Parkinson!" Hermione yelled out trying to get the needles out of her hair, but with little success. "Just when you start behaving half-decent, you do something stupid."


End file.
